


Firelight

by greerwatson



Category: The Charioteer - Mary Renault
Genre: Backstory, Drabble, Gen, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greerwatson/pseuds/greerwatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the retreat to Dunkirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firelight

Laurie looked into the tiny fire.  It had been lit to heat water for tea—perhaps unwisely, but shielded as best they could behind the wall of a farmhouse that had been shelled the day before.  This end of the roof remained intact; and they huddled in their blankets, sipping warmth.

Shadows flickered with the flames.

Would they make it to Dunkirk before the Panzers overran them?  The Germans were signatories to the Geneva Conventions; but they were also the ‘bloody Hun’ of Great War atrocities _and_ Nazis to boot. 

He heard the sound of engines overhead.  Ours or theirs?


End file.
